Modern television programming is extremely popular. It is a communication medium that reaches billions of people all around the world every day. The average person spends several hours each day watching television for entertainment or for information.
Television watching is made easier and more enjoyable by the use of a remote control unit which allows the viewer to change channels, adjust the volume, or control other features of the television at a distance. Typically, remote control units send infra-red and/or radio frequency signals to a receiver on the television set. The receiver decodes the signals and implements the instructions conveyed by the signals.
Recently, developments have been announced to increase the capacity of the television as a medium for conveying information. For example, some recent products provide a computer processor and a connection over a standard phone line between the television and the Internet or other data source. With such a connection, the television screen can be used as a computer monitor while the viewer surfs the Internet or other data source for informational content. The viewer may also use the television and Internet to correspond with others via e-mail.
While useful, this system of delivering informational content to the viewer's television is relatively difficult to implement. The expense of a computer processor in the television or connected thereto must be incurred. Additionally computer peripherals such as a keyboard or other input device may be required.
Moreover, the connection between the television and the Internet requires use of the household phone line, excluding other income calls, or requires the expense of a second, dedicated phone line. Once the connection to the Internet is established, the Internet service provider will likely charge an additional monthly fee for Internet access.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and an apparatus that more easily and inexpensively makes the informational content of such databases as the Internet readily available to television viewers who are watching television.